


[Podfic] Between The Lines: A Spartacus Collection (Volume One)

by Jinxy



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: 1920s, 1950s, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ancient Rome, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Bandits & Outlaws, Canon Backstory, Canon Gay Character, Childhood, Death References, F/M, Future, M/M, On the Run, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Prohibition, Rape, Slash, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics/ficlets by aeternium.</p><p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/30/17: Updated the download and streaming links.</strong>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Between The Lines: A Spartacus Collection (Volume One)

**Author's Note:**

 

Length: 50:33

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/za9c4inn6xbm3nw/%5BSpartacus%5D_Between_The_Lines__A_Spartacus_Collection_%28Volume_One%29.mp3) [29 MB] | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3t9r3qa2k332lzp/%5BSpartacus%5D_Between_The_Lines__A_Spartacus_Collection_%28Volume_One%29.m4b) [25 MB]

**Author's Note:**

> ~~<3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
